


Stones

by LemonRoseWater



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonRoseWater/pseuds/LemonRoseWater
Summary: Bernadetta and Felix decide to take their relationship a step further. It all goes well until Bernadetta has a flashback to trauma from her childhood and Felix comforts her.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Very obvious trigger warning for sexual abuse here. Please read at your own risk. The warning isn't for Felix x Bernadetta

_ Bernadetta and Felix start to do the nasty until bernadetta is like “stop, this is triggering my ptsd” and so they stop and end up just cuddling. _

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Felix asked as he slowly began to undo the buttons of Bernadetta’s blouse. 

He was met with a nod. “Yes,” Bernadetta said, assisting her boyfriend with taking her shirt off. 

“What about this?” Felix said, gesturing to her bra. 

Bernadetta nodded and unclasped it, tugging at the buttons of Felix’s shirt as she leaned in for a kiss. She slipped her tongue into Felix’s mouth and he let out a soft moan as he removed his shirt, throwing it across the room. 

A loud moan escaped her mouth as Felix’s fingers pinched her nipple, the pain registering itself as pleasure. Felix’s amber eyes were filled with desire and she could tell that the swordsman was in search of something more. 

Felix removed his mouth from hers and she let out a disappointed whine.  _ He probably stopped because you were so bad at this, Bernie,  _ Bernadetta thought to herself. 

If he had noticed her disappointed expression, he gave it no mind. His knees were on either side of her, sinking into their queen sized mattress. His hands, which were callused, yet so soft, fondled her breasts. Instead of making out with her, he slowly moved his lips down her neck, kissing nearly every square inch along the way. Once he reached a spot below her collarbone, Bernadetta let out a moan.

“F-Felix,” she sputtered, trying not to let out another moan. It just felt  _ so good  _ to have his hands and mouth on her. She didn’t know what to do with her hands so they were lying awkwardly to her sides. Eventually, Bernadetta decided to place one hand on each side of Felix’s ribcage, holding him tight so he wouldn’t ever let her go. She couldn’t help but admire the scars scattered across his torso, each one of them telling a unique story about the man’s past. She ran a delicate finger across a prominent scar on his back, shivering as she thought about how he must have received it.

_ Unlike Felix’s body, there weren’t many scars across her own body. There was only one noticeable scar. It was on the upper part of her left arm when she climbed a tree without her father’s permission. She had fallen out of the tree and one of the branches scratched her arm deeply as she hit the ground. The scolding she had received from her father rivaled any of the other ones. She could remember being tied to a chair for days and… _

Bernadetta felt queasy just remembering that and purged the thoughts from her head and focused only on the physical sensations surrounding her. She could feel Felix’s hands lazily fondling her breasts, his mouth kissing just below her belly button, and his warmth surrounding her, preventing her from feeling cold, despite the fact that she was shirtless.

Deep inside her stomach, she could feel arousal growing. She could feel her undergarments grow damper as Felix continued to kiss his way down her torso. Her arms simply weren’t long enough to sustain holding him by the ribcage, so she opted to grab onto his navy-blue hair. After what seemed like an eternity, he made his way down to her groin area and looked at her, as if asking permission to undo her pants and remove her undergarments.

Bernadetta sat up on the bed and slowly untied the drawstring holding up her pants. Felix helped her remove the legs of her pants and proceeded to throw them across the room. They landed close to his shirt, creating an untidy pile of clothing that would have to be dealt with later. This left Bernadetta with only her undergarments on. 

“Can I take these off?” Felix asked, wanting to make sure that Bernadetta was okay with what they were doing. 

Bernadetta whined, her arousal growing stronger by the second, “Yes, please do!” she practically begged, wanting nothing more than to have his head between her legs. All of the unpleasant thoughts that she was having earlier were long since vanished.

Felix obliged and removed her bloomers and set them aside and began rubbing at Bernadetta’s clit. He knew he had reached the right area when Bernadetta’s moans grew more frequent and louder. Those moans went straight to his cock and it began to grow inside of his trousers, making them so tight it was almost unbearable. He could tell that Bernadetta was enjoying herself, but in order to make sure, he asked, “Is this okay?”

His purple-haired girlfriend nodded furiously, “Please….don’t stop!”

She grabbed onto his head and forced it in between her thighs. “Oh, you want to do this now, don’t you,” Felix laughed, “Well two can play at this game.”

He began eating her out, flicking his tongue in between her two folds while he rubbed her clitoris with his index and middle fingers. 

“Ah...ah...FELIX” Bernadetta screamed, thoroughly enjoying herself. She was starting to see stars as Felix rubbed her clitoris more furiously and with more vigor. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her vagina grew more slick and she felt the muscles spasm inside of her. She panted as she came down from her high, “Goddess....that was amazing.”

Felix laughed and wiped his mouth, “Is it okay if I stick it in there?” He asked, making sure Bernadetta was okay with what he was about to do. He was met with a curt nod and began to undo his pants, revealing his hard member. 

He inserted his hardened member into her slickened pussy and began thrusting in and out, moaning. It just felt  _ so good. _

While the action felt really arousing to Bernadetta, her mind kept slipping to the times her father would do the same to her, saying “that it would make her a good wife one day”. Soon enough, she felt as though she were her younger self and Felix was her father, trying to force her into being a submissive and good wife. 

She grew queasier and queasier and felt as though she was about to throw up. Her chest had tightened and she couldn’t seem to get enough air. She couldn’t take it anymore and felt the tears form in her eyes. Before she knew it, she was screaming,  **“Stop...please stop! Stop!”**

Felix immediately removed himself, ignoring the pangs of arousal coming from his member. He remembered many of the times that Bernie had told her about her father’s abuse and figured that it went deeper than just tying her to a chair.  _ That bastard,  _ he thought to himself as he put his pants back on. 

Bernadetta was confused. First of all, she had expected a slap to the face when she told Felix to stop, just like her father would have done. Second of all, he actually had stopped when she had asked him to. Third of all, Bernadetta was being wrapped in blankets and held by Felix. 

“Shhhh, shhhh, you’re going to be okay. We’re not going to go any further.” Felix reassured, patting her purple hair. 

“I-I’m s-so sorry…I’m so unmarriageable a-and I-I’m going t-to be a h-horrible wife,” Bernadetta cried, her sobs muffled by Felix’s chest. 

Felix wanted to question her as to why she didn’t stop him sooner but didn’t have the heart to do so. Instead he held her closer and reassured her, “You’re not unmarriageable, you were scared.”

“B-but, father says-” Bernadetta tried to speak but she was interrupted by Felix.

“-I don’t care what your father has to say. I’m not your father,” Felix insisted. He already knew that her father was a horrible man, even worse than his own father. 

She didn’t respond, she just kept sobbing into Felix’s bare chest as he rubbed circles onto her back, “Would you feel more comfortable if you had some clothing on?”

He was met with a nod and helped Bernadetta into a nightgown and a new pair of undergarments as he put a new shirt on and made the bed. Placing her on his lap, he asked “Now do you want to talk about what happened?”

His question was met with a slow nod, “Father...he...he would…” Bernadetta started, the sobs choking her and preventing her from continuing. 

“If you don’t feel comfortable, you don’t have to continue,” Felix said, not used to the comforting side of himself. Normally, he was a prickly person and barely offered any kind words, but with Bernadetta, things were different. She was different from the boar, his childhood friends and his classmates. She was quieter and yet much more compassionate than they ever were. 

Bernadetta shook her head, “N-no...he did...the same thing...to me. T-the thing you just did. S-said it would be easier to m-marry me off,” she admitted, finding herself unable to specify things further.

Felix felt the blood drain from his face as he watched his fiance cry. While he had known Bernadetta’s father to do vile things to his daughter, that was a new low for the man. He held her close to his chest, ignoring the tears soaking into his shirt. The only thing that mattered to him was making his girlfriend feel better, “We don’t have to do that ever again,” Felix reassured.

She shook her head, “No...that’s n-not fair for you.”

“What isn’t fair?” Felix asked, “Not being able to have sex? I can live without that.”

“B-but then I w-won’t be able t-to be a good wife,” She sobbed, her tears soaking into Felix’s shirt. She didn’t want Felix to live without intercourse when her father had drilled the importance of it to her. 

Felix shook his head as he held his quivering wife, “I’d be a horrible husband if I used you for my own pleasure.”

Bernadetta sighed, “D-do you t-think we can try again another day?” 

He nodded and continued to hold her tight, “As long as you feel comfortable. I’ll wait however long it takes, even if it’s ten or twenty years.”

She looked into Felix’s hazel eyes and sighed. Her husband was just too kind and she was extremely grateful to be dating someone as kind and compassionate as he was. Eventually, the two laid down on the bed together and fell asleep, hoping for a better tomorrow.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. This is my first story on here so that's it I guess. This was inspired by another work on here (that I will link in the comments later.)


End file.
